Pirata en un bar caribe
by Kai3d2y
Summary: Pocos son los sueños que me quedan vivos, muchos los anzuelos que dejé mordidos y ahora roen en los huesos de esta calavera todos los ratones de este cuatro letras, lleno de princesas ligeras de ropa de sangre caliente y con el alma rota, que de tantas ostias que les dio la vida llevan por bandera un tanga y una liga. ZoRo. Songfic.


**Segundo Songfic que escribo y segundo fic de ZoRo.**

 **Pequeñas notas abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda**

 **La canción es: Piratas del bar caribe de Melendi.**

 **POV Zoro**

 **Los sentimientos son como puñales**

 **Te hecho de menos, y no entiendo por qué**

 **Quizá el mañana, cure las heridas que me hizo el ayer**

Tanto tiempo que he estado sufriendo por su culpa, por sus malditos caprichos, por tener que pagar todo lo que a ella le gustaba, TODO. Siempre tenía que aguantar que me tratara como un idiota y me pegara. En mi cabeza siempre me decía que si lo aguantaba, luego siempre me lo compensaba en la cama.

Pero la única verdad es que nuestra relación pasó a ser simplemente sexo. Por su parte no existía un atisbo de amor. Eso me lo robo un idiota que podía darle todo lo que yo no podía.

 **Pasan los años reviso los daños**

 **Y en mi cabeza, algo no marcha bien**

 **No me hace caso, ya no te quiero querer**

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que lo había dejado con Nami. Una parte de mi quiere odiarla, quiere tenerle asco por dejarme para irse con el idiota de Law. Pero no puedo evitar seguir queriéndola.

Habían pasado años desde que no levantaba cabeza. Todas las ilusiones que tenía eran de pasar la vida a su lado. Y ahora ella se había ido con un estúpido y macabro cirujano. Sé que no soy lo mejorcito que hay en el mercado, pero estoy seguro que soy mejor que ese idiota intelectual.

 **Y lloro delante de un vaso vacío en un bar**

 **Soy un pirata en un bar caribe de una carretera general…**

Ahora solo siento que el alcohol es el único que puede aliviar mi dolor. Nadie sabía cómo me sentía en realidad, nunca se lo demostraba a nadie. Siempre intento parecer ser un tipo duro con pinta amenazadora.

El único amigo que tengo que sabe cómo me siento en realidad es la botella de sake. Él es el único al que puedo hablar sin que me reproche nada o se ría de mí.

 **POV Robin**

 **Pocos son los sueños que me quedan vivos**

 **Muchos los anzuelos que dejé mordidos**

 **Y ahora roen en los huesos de esta calavera**

 **Todos los ratones de este cuatro letras**

Estaba preparándome para la actuación de esta noche. No tengo más remedio que trabajar aquí. El culpable de todo esto era Cocodrile. Siempre me había dado ilusiones de tener una gran vida.

Aquel maldito gusano me había arruinado. Ahora me encontraba hasta arriba de deudas y por culpa de su reputación, no consigo ningún otro trabajo. Por lo que he tenido que dejar de lado todo lo que había planeado.

 **Lleno de princesas ligeras de ropa**

 **De sangre caliente y con el alma rota**

 **Que de tantas ostias que les dio la vida**

 **Llevan por bandera un tanga y una liga**

Había llegado la hora de mi turno. Salí del vestuario de las chicas y subí las escaleras hasta el escenario. Al otro lado pude ver a Violet.

En la empresa de su padre trabajaba un hombre Doflamingo, este lo único a lo que se dedico fue a robarle dinero a la empresa y a los clientes. Cuando la policía fue a buscar un culpable, Doflamingo incriminó a su padre, haciendo así que acabara él en la cárcel. Ahora Violet, para pagar la multa que le impusieron tiene que conseguir una gran cantidad de dinero.

Cuando escuchamos a Lucci presentarnos y la música de nuestra actuación, salimos al escenario moviéndonos y desnudándonos ante la lujuriosa mirada de los clientes.

 **Pov Zoro**

 **Veo un luminoso por la carretera**

 **Son cuatro letras, creo que pone club**

 **Tira pa' alante, que hoy estoy más tierno que el winny de poo**

No sé cómo el idiota del cocinero pervertido ha conseguido convencerme para que saliéramos de fiesta. "Tienes que salir, hace cuanto que no estas con otra chica".

Los dos estábamos en su coche, íbamos a una ciudad que estaba al lado de nuestro pueblo. Él me había dicho que íbamos a una discoteca.

En la carretera, un letrero nos llamó la atención por lo luminoso que era. Se iba intercambiando entre los colores rojo y verde y ponía club Grand Line.

-Brook me habló de este sitio. Dijo que era genial.

-No me extraña nada que ese pervertido haya ido allí.

-Ni a mí. Pero oye, ¿Por qué no lo probamos?

Le miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Aunque viniendo de ese pervertido tampoco es de extrañar. Para mi sorpresa, aquel lugar me llamó la atención, y no sabía porque. Y pensé, de todas formas, que importa.

-Vamos.

 **Vamos pa' dentro fijando objetivo**

 **Cambia el chip primo… no has venido a ligar**

 **Hoy soy pirata en busca y captura en el caribe mar**

Aparcamos el coche y entramos allí. Dentro, el sitio estaba oscuro salvo algunas pocas luces. Había hombres sentados alrededor de unas mesas, otros estaban tomando algo en el bar. Las camareras lo único que llevaban era un pequeño sujetador y una falda que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Todavía me preguntó cómo he dejado convencerme por el pervertido cocinero.

-Hola guapo, ¿Qué quieres tomar?- me dijo una chica con el pelo rosa y un lunar en forma de aro en un pómulo.

-Un poco de sake estaría bien.- y no tardo ni dos minutos en traerme el vaso.

Mire a Sanji este miraba a todas las chicas y estaba a punto de empezar a sangrar por la nariz.

-Tío, eliges a una y ya. Cambia esa cara que das asco.- le dije.

-Cállate estúpido marimo.- me reprocho. Pero por lo menos conseguí que saliera de ese aquel extraño trance, y después nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

 **Y lloro delante de un vaso vacio en un bar**

 **Soy un pirata en un bar caribe de una carretera general**

Bebía el líquido que me había servido la chica pelirrosa. Miraba a las chicas pero ninguna me conseguía llamar la atención. Me maldije a mí mismo por dejarme llevar a aquel lugar. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? Lo único que se me ocurría era que quería olvidar a Nami. Pero utilizar a una chica solo por despecho, aunque se dedicaran a eso, me parecía despreciable.

 **Pocos son los sueños que me quedan vivos**

 **Muchos los anzuelos que me dejen mordidos**

 **Y ahora agarro los huesos de esta calavera**

 **Lleno de princesas ligeras de ropa**

 **De sangre caliente y con el alma rota**

 **Que de tantas hostias que les dio la vida**

 **Llevan por bandera un tanga y una liga**

-Con todos ustedes, les presentamos a la princesa Viola y al demonio de Ohara, Nico Robin- se escuchó una voz. La música que sonaba se paró y entonces salieron dos mujeres al ritmo de una nueva canción.

Fue en ese momento cuando pude sentir esa sensación de la que hablaba la gente de que el tiempo se detuvo.

Los ojos azules de esa mujer me hipnotizaron por completo. Solo podía fijarme en como movía las caderas y se desnudaba. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención eran sus ojos.

Esos gélidos colores que lo único que transmitían era tristeza y dolor. Y no sé por qué, me invadió un extraño sentimiento de querer protegerla. Lo único que quería era ir donde ella, saber qué era lo que le ocurría y conseguir arreglarlo. Si alguien había hecho que sus ojos estuvieran así de tristes, le iba a patear su maldito trasero.

Cuando terminaron el baile la mujer se fue para dar paso a otras chicas, pero yo no podía parar de recordar esos ojos. Deseaba volver a verla.

 **Pocos son los sueños que me quedan vivos**

 **Muchos los anzuelos que me dejen mordidos**

 **Y ahora agarro los huesos de esta calavera**

 **Lleno de princesas ligeras de ropa**

 **De sangre caliente y con el alma rota**

 **Que de tantas hostias que les dio la vida**

 **Llevan por bandera un tanga y una liga**

De repente vi que las mujeres se habían cambiado y estaban hablando con unos clientes. Sanji se levantó y fue a donde estaban. Instintivamente me levante. Quería ir tras él y pegarle una paliza por intentar acercarse a MI mujer. Pero para mi sorpresa (y alivio) se dirigió hacia su compañera.

Imite a mi amigo, pero yo fui hacía la otra. Estaba nervioso no sabía que decirle.

-Hola bucanero, ¿eres un nuevo pirata?- me preguntó con esa voz que me pareció tan sensual.

Aquella pregunta me pilló desprevenido. Mire alrededor y pude ver que todo el lugar estaba lleno de banderas piratas, timones y demás. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

 **Sí**

 **Yo soy un bucanero**

 **Sin parche ni pata palo**

 **¿para qué coño los quiero?**

-Supongo que sí. ¿Eso quiere decir que tú serás mi sirena?- ¿Por qué había dicho aquella tontería? Era un idiota, seguro que ella iba a pensar eso de mí.

-Sí así quieres que sea.- me contesto para después agarrarme de la mano y arrastrarme a una habitación.

Después de aquella noche, durante dos semanas fui todas las siguientes. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba poseerla, nunca antes había sentido algo así por nadie hasta que la vi.

-¿Volverás mañana?- me preguntó.

-Puede que sí. Aunque me gustaría verte… ya sabes… fuera de este lugar.

-Lo siento pero no. No podemos salir con clientes. Además quien me asegura que no soy un capricho, y que lo único que quieres es utilizarme.

 **Si yo no soy de los malos**

 **Yo soy un pirata bueno**

 **Que a encallao entre tus piernas**

-Puedes fiarte de mí, yo no te fallare.

-¿Cómo puede fiarme de ti, bucanero?

-Por qué yo soy de los buenos. No voy a traicionarte ni nada parecido.-aparte un mechón de su cara y lo puse tras su oreja.- Has conseguido cautivarme desde que te vi bailando.

 **Revotao del mar revuelto**

 **De tu levantar de cejas**

 **Cuando frunces el ceño**

Ella solo me miro frunciendo levemente el ceño. Tenía claro que no iba a dejarse conquistar de cualquier forma. No sabía que era lo que le habían hecho, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que le habían hecho daño.

Por eso tenía esa mirada gélida. Por eso nunca me llamaba por mi nombre. Por desconfianza. Estaba seguro de que ella creía que la dejaría de lado tarde o temprano. Solo se me ocurrió una idea, y era que ella eligiera si quería volver a verme o no. Era mejor no atosigarla como lo estaba haciendo.

Cogí un papel y un boli que encontré en la mesilla de aquella habitación y le escribí mi número de teléfono y después se lo entregue.

-Te dejare tu tiempo. Si aceptas mi propuesta llámame, si no, no pasa nada.- le di un suave beso en la mejilla y salí de allí.

 **No hay mensaje en mi botella**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que le había dado mí número de teléfono. Tres semanas sin ir a verla. Tres semanas que la veía en mis sueños. Tres semanas mirando casi a cada minuto mi móvil. Pero siempre era lo mismo. Ella nunca me llamaba ni me enviaba mensajes.

Ahora era un pirata abandonado en una isla desierta, esperando todos los días a que las olas arrastraran consigo una botella con un mensaje de mi sirena. Pero lo único que había en mi botella era sake.

 **Notas: Bueno voy a hacer un poquito de publicidad jajajaj. Dos cosas:**

 **1.- El otro songfic que he mencionado antes es de Bleach, y estaba pensando en cambiar los personajes para que también podais leerlo los que no leeis de Bleach, pero todavía no tengo seguro los personajes ni nada.**

 **2.- Estaba pensando en que tal vez, podría hacer un fic solo para songfic, pero todavía no es seguro.**

 **Y uno tercero: Reviews, reviews, reviews.**


End file.
